Conventionally, a plurality of wires for power supply or signal communication is connected to a machine device. However, if these wires are loose, it is difficult to handle them, and rubbing between the wires caused by vibration or the like increases degrees of exhaustion and deterioration.
Thus, a tubular cover which bundles these plurality of wires together so as to realize easy handling and to suppress rubbing between the wires and moreover capable of playing a role of a protective member for the wires by using a fire-retardant material, for example, is provided.
This tubular cover is formed by applying heat treatment to a planar textile fabric woven by a warp and a weft, for example, and by imparting a curl so that the fabric becomes cylindrical. When the wires are to be accommodated inside the tubular cover, the fabric is extended in a direction opposite to the curl and opened, and the wires are attached inside through the opening.